coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8422 (10th July 2014)
Plot Sean sees Todd kissing Johnny Cattermole, who has clearly stayed the night. Todd doesn't deny that they slept together. Sean is disgusted. Kylie books tickets to Barbados leaving tomorrow. David tells her off as they'll have to take Max out of school but he later admits to Audrey that it's actually because he's worried about Gail and Michael. Marcus's boss asks to see him. Marcus is worried it's about the time he's taken off to spend with Todd. Audrey tries to warn Gail over Michael but she says she can handle it. Katy tells Alya about Gary and Izzy splitting up and her theory that Gary slept with someone else. Alya thinks Gary has confessed to Izzy and tells Katy everything. Owen and Anna announce they're giving it another go. Gail asks Michael directly if the TV was bought or stolen. When he insists he bought it, she brings up the fact that the model is more expensive than he said. Michael claims that he didn't want her to think he'd gone over the top. He's annoyed at her lack of trust and walks out. Izzy is confused when Alya tells her nothing happened between her and Gary except a kiss. Alya is horrified when she realises Izzy doesn't know and asks her not to tell Kal. David refuses to watch the TV. Gary thinks Michael is telling the truth. Gary teases Faye about her crush on an older boy at school. Izzy confronts Gary over Alya. She says she'd been hoping to work things out but now they're definitely finished. Michael shows the Platts a receipt for the TV and a letter from his aunt's solicitor proving he came into money. Sean is livid to see Todd arranging a night in with Marcus after recovering from his "illness", with no hint of guilt. He tells Marcus Todd had a man stay the night and kissed him. Todd quickly covers, saying a mate slept on the sofa and it was just a peck on the cheek. Marcus doesn't know what to believe. Gail apologises to Michael for doubting him and arranges to see him again. She kisses him. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Johnny Cattermole - Sean Browne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail's doubts about Michael grow as Kylie and David feed her suspicions; Sean tells Marcus that Todd has had another man staying over; and Faye admits to Gary that she has a crush on a boy at school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,010,000 viewers (joint 14th place with Episode 8424 (11th July 2014)). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns